The Taylor & Kristen Books Book 2
by JamieJessicaB
Summary: Taylor and kristen go to their senior year in high school
1. Chapter 1

**The Taylor and Kristen Books**

**Book # 2**

**Trouble ****With ****Paris**

**By: Taylor Moore and ****Kristen Bolden**

**Chapter 1 **

** "Okay, you look perfect." Taylor Moore said as she was finishing up on her best friend Kristen Bolden's make- up. **

** "Okay my turn to do your make-up." Kristen said looking at herself in the mirror. **

** By the time Kristen was done with Taylor's hair and make-up it was time to leave. **

** Kristen drove to school so she would be able to have practice for drivers ed. **

** "I can't believe we are going to an actual school. We have not been in one since 8th grade. And we are sophomores now." Taylor said. **

** "I know. I can't wait to meet new friends. But just in case I brought pens for autograps." Kristen said. **

** "Good idea, Kristen." Taylor said looking out the window. **

** "I just hope we can get throw the day with out being squished between fans." Kristen said. **

** "In your dreams." Taylor said laughing. Kristen laughed too **

** Kristen pulled in the school parking lot saying, "Here we go." **

** Kristen and Taylor walked into the school office doors. They were greeted by the principal, Mr. Layered. **

** "Hello ladies. I will inform you that I told the students you were coming for your sophomore year. So I hope you brought a pen because you will probably be signing some pictures." **

** Mr. layered was right they had been signing things all morning until 4th period. Taylor and Kristen found a nice quite place in the gym. **

** "So are you sure we should try out for the cheerleading squad?" Kristen asked Taylor. **

** "Yes I'm sure, Kristen." Taylor assured Kristen. **

** After school Taylor and Kristen went into the gym for tryouts. **

** After Taylor and Kristen finished their routine everybody said yes, except for one girl named Paris. Paris had been mean to them all day long. **

** As Taylor and Kristen were doing one of the cheers, couch bombers the cheer couch said, "Okay Taylor, Kristen, and Paris are the one of the three best cheerleaders on the squad. So they have to come up with a cheer and how ever can come up with the best cheer will be the captain of the cheerleading squad." The girls clapped for the three girls standing before them. **

** When Taylor and Kristen got onto the bus to go to Los Angelis for their concert for Saturday which meant Taylor and Kristen had twenty-four hours to practice for the concert, practice for cheerleading, do their homework, and have their at home gymnastics routine. **

**The next two days went by fast and full of things to do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Taylor and Kristen Books**

**Book # 2**

**Trouble ****With ****Paris**

**By: Taylor Moore and ****Kristen Bolden**

**Chapter 1 **

** "Okay, you look perfect." Taylor Moore said as she was finishing up on her best friend Kristen Bolden's make- up. **

** "Okay my turn to do your make-up." Kristen said looking at herself in the mirror. **

** By the time Kristen was done with Taylor's hair and make-up it was time to leave. **

** Kristen drove to school so she would be able to have practice for drivers ed. **

** "I can't believe we are going to an actual school. We have not been in one since 8th grade. And we are sophomores now." Taylor said. **

** "I know. I can't wait to meet new friends. But just in case I brought pens for autograps." Kristen said. **

** "Good idea, Kristen." Taylor said looking out the window. **

** "I just hope we can get throw the day with out being squished between fans." Kristen said. **

** "In your dreams." Taylor said laughing. Kristen laughed too **

** Kristen pulled in the school parking lot saying, "Here we go." **

** Kristen and Taylor walked into the school office doors. They were greeted by the principal, Mr. Layered. **

** "Hello ladies. I will inform you that I told the students you were coming for your sophomore year. So I hope you brought a pen because you will probably be signing some pictures." **

** Mr. layered was right they had been signing things all morning until 4th period. Taylor and Kristen found a nice quite place in the gym. **

** "So are you sure we should try out for the cheerleading squad?" Kristen asked Taylor. **

** "Yes I'm sure, Kristen." Taylor assured Kristen. **

** After school Taylor and Kristen went into the gym for tryouts. **

** After Taylor and Kristen finished their routine everybody said yes, except for one girl named Paris. Paris had been mean to them all day long. **

** As Taylor and Kristen were doing one of the cheers, couch bombers the cheer couch said, "Okay Taylor, Kristen, and Paris are the one of the three best cheerleaders on the squad. So they have to come up with a cheer and how ever can come up with the best cheer will be the captain of the cheerleading squad." The girls clapped for the three girls standing before them. **

** When Taylor and Kristen got onto the bus to go to Los Angelis for their concert for Saturday which meant Taylor and Kristen had twenty-four hours to practice for the concert, practice for cheerleading, do their homework, and have their at home gymnastics routine. **

**The next two days went by fast and full of things to do. **


End file.
